The present invention relates to novel copolymers. More particularly, the invention concerns novel block copolymers which contain polyetherimide polymeric units.
Polyetherimides are amorphous, high-performance engineering thermoplastics. The chain structure of these polymers features rigid aromatic imide functionality and provides for high rigidity, creep resistance and high heat deflection temperatures. Polyetherimides exhibit high glass transition temperatures, and accordingly are generally processed at relatively high temperatures.
Polyamides or nylons are melt processible thermoplastics whose chain structure features repeating amide groups. They are generally semicrystalline with melting points ranging from 175.degree. to 275.degree. C. Unfortunately, nylons have low glass transition temperatures which render them unsuitable for many applications.
There exists a need for a polymer that exhibits moderate glass transition temperatures and has advantageous properties of both polyamides and polyetherimides.